This contract is for the performance of a clinical trial for the evaluation of Nimodipine to delay the progression of cerebrovascular dementia. With this project, the Division of Stroke and Trauma intends to establish principles and methods for carrying out early pilot studies of therapeutic agents for use in the treatment of vascular dementia and to develop the clinical research tools necessary to evaluate the efficacy of any agents that are tested.